


Naseba, Naru

by shinseina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinseina/pseuds/shinseina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inilah yang akan terjadi bila (1.) Sandaime gugur dalam serangan Kyuubi (2.) Umino Iruka terlambat menyadari keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto, (2.) Naruto menerima kegagalannya di akademi Konoha, dan (3.) dia memutuskan untuk membenci Shinobi... seri NARUTO yang diutak-atik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naseba, Naru

* * *

**NARUTO** **dan karakter milik** **Kishimoto Masashi**

**Shinobi Gagal**

* * *

_Dia sudah menyerah memikirkan asumsi disukai._

* * *

             “Kau Uzumaki!?”

Seorang laki-laki menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia berusaha berputar di tempat dan bermaksud memberi pandangan kesal, namun kepalanya terlalu pusing. Padahal itu sebelum dia menerima pukulan keras di samping wajahnya….

            “Benar dia?!”

Naruto samar-samar mendengar beberapa orang mendekat, laki-laki yang memukulnya mengertakkan tangan sambil bicara pada seseorang di naungan bayang-bayang gedung. Mengerang dan mengelus samping wajahnya yang perih, Naruto mencoba berdiri dari posisi terjatuh. Dia sedikit terpeleset pada genangan air di jalanan ber-batako itu, sebagai akibatnya dia kembali terjatuh pada kedua lutut dan tangan.

            “Tak salah lagi. Semua kenal rambut pirang itu!”

            “Cuma bocah pemabuk,” seorang lagi mengomentari dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari rekannya, “Oke. Bocah _Kyuubi_ pemabuk yang bisa mematahkan lenganmu, heh?”

            “Dia cuma beruntung,” laki-laki dengan lengan disangga perban membalas kasar.

Naruto mendengus dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap tiga orang di belakangnya, menggunakan siku untuk menyangga tubuh, “Apa~?” dia tertawa canggung, “… sekarang kau bawa teman? Takut rupanya kalau melawanku sendirian….”

Seseorang yang ada di bawah naungan gedung bergerak maju untuk memperlihatkan memar hebat di atas mata kiri, “Diam, Kyuubi!”

Naruto terbahak lalu seketika membekap mulutnya dan berguling ke kanan untuk muntah.

            “Benar-benar tak berguna. Dia ini…,” lelaki yang tadi memukul Naruto menyandarkan tubuh di tembok sambil melempar pandangan galak pada dua pemuda-pemudi yang ketakutan saat melewati mereka, “…mau diapakan?!”

Si memar menjawab, “Kuhajar,” lalu melangkah mendekat pada Naruto yang masih terbaring, “Kalian berjaga saja di situ.” 

* * *

 _Dia ingin sekali berteriak. Nah, itu pun jika didengarkan;_ _BUKAN MAUNYA JADI SEPERTI INI!_

* * *

 Memang sudah waktunya Naruto harus menyerah.

Dia bukanlah manusia yang bisa segala. ‘Tertangkap’ mungkin tidak ada dalam kamus pertahanan dirinya, tapi itu dulu, sekarang apapun bisa terjadi.

            “Lima warga terluka. Dua diantara mereka patah tulang kaki—”

Naruto mengawasi dua ninja di depannya. Dia membenci ikat kepala berukir simbol desa yang senantiasa dikenakan dengan bangga oleh para shinobi ini; entah sejak kapan. Padahal dulu dia sangat menginginkan menjadi bagian dari lambang _Konohagakure no sato_.

            “Dimana kalian menangkapnya?” shinobi dengan luka melintang di batang hidungnya memotong monolog shinobi yang lain.

            “Selatan warung Yakiniku. Diantara gang di deretan bar.”

Shinobi dengan bekas luka beralih pada Naruto, yang wajahnya lebam dan bengkak. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki kotor oleh darah dan lumpur, kaus oranye-nya sobek di beberapa tempat.

            “Uzumaki. Kali ini sudah kelewatan.”

Naruto meludahkan darah di mulut lalu berkata dengan susah payah melalui bengkak di bibir,

            “Kenapa kalian ikut campur?”

            “Kenapa _menurut_ mu?”

            “Tak perlu setengah lusin _ninja_ untuk menghentikan _ku,_ yang ngomong-ngomong, _adalah_ korban pengeroyokan. Oh, juga fakta kalau aku mabuk. Apa yang bisa dilakukan pemabuk?!”

            “Tapi pemabuk itu pernah mendapat pendidikan dasar shinobi.”

Naruto memandang shinobi dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu, lekat-lekat.

            “Aku ini shinobi gagal, ingat?... Iruka- _sensei_?”

Iruka berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan sepasang mata biru, “Uzumaki, berhentilah minum-minum. Kau belum cukup umur.”

            “Kau juga. Berhenti menggangguku!”

Naruto mendengar dengusan tertahan namun menolak menatap orang yang membuat bunyi itu, memilih untuk menikmati rasa perih yang sekarang menyelimuti seluruh bagian kulitnya.

            Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat luka, bukannya dia ini masokis, tapi lebih karena _masalah_ yang bagaimanapun selalu memilihnya sebagai pusat perhatian; hingga embuatnya berakhir dengan lebam dan sayatan. Beberapa saat tenggelam dalam dunia pesakitannya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan wajah. Dia hanya bermaksud menatap balik para penangkapnya.

Dan dia langsung menyesal. 

* * *

_Mengapa semua orang di desa ini selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu?_

* * *

 Ada yang pernah memberitahunya. ‘Uzumaki Naruto’ adalah senjata rahasia Konoha bila dunia shinobi mulai menganggap perlu perang chakra. Dia hanyalah senjata, dan senjata tidak memerlukan pelatihan shinobi karena konteksuntuk  kata itu adalah alat. Dia pernah mencoba jadi seorang yang optimis, tapi masa-masa itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang dia harus realistis.

            Naruto mendapat sokongan hidup langsung dari kantor Hokage. Hokage kelima adalah laki-laki yang menjunjung tinggi otoritas; dia akan melakukan cara apapun bahkan tindakan amoral sekalipun untuk melindungi _Konohagakure no sato_. Hokage kelima menganggap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai simbol dominasi Konoha, dan yang bersangkutan pernah sekali merasa agak bangga setelah pembicaraan ‘kecil’ mereka mengenai masalah tersebut. Tapi setelah itu Naruto mulai sadar. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah senjata rahasia. Instrumen yang harus disembunyikan dan tak boleh dikeluarkan dengan gegabah. Instrumen yang harus pasrah kalau di masa-masa kedamaian palsu ini harus bertindak sebagai simbol arogansi. Lama kelamaan dia jadi membenci shinobi dan cara pikir shinobi, lalu, dia mulai membenci keberadaannya sendiri. 

* * *

  _Dia tidak mengerti,_ _untuk apa dirinya dilahirkan?!_

* * *

 Setahun sebelum Naruto memutuskan keluar dari akademi Konoha, segerombolan lelaki melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Lalu chakra Kyuubi beraksi. Setidaknya satu orang terbunuh dan tiga yang lain sekarat. Salah satu yang selamat memberikan kesaksian palsu bahwa Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto  mengamuk dan melakukan penyerangan. Tak ada yang mempercayai Naruto. Tak akan ada yang mempercayai bocah Kyuubi, dan Naruto terlalu _shock_ untuk bisa bercerita. Dia memutuskan kejadian itu tidak berharga untuk diingat, walau sering muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

            Sejak hari itu orang-orang semakin intens menghindarinya. Warga Konoha yang berinteraksi dengannya hanyalah para shinobi, ANBU, pasukan keamanan, dan pemilik-pemilik bar. Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang mau melakukan komunikasi dengannya walau sebagian besar isi komunikasi itu adalah umpatan. 

* * *

             “Siapa?!”

Dia menggertak ANBU yang baru datang ini. Topeng elang yang digunakan oleh shinobi tersebut berkilat terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela tempatnya masuk. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk tidak bersikap ramah pada siapapun yang memakai atribut shinobi.

            “Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage memanggilmu.”

Sejengkel apapun kondisinya saat ini, bahkan saat tidurnya diganggu seorang ANBU sekalipun, Naruto tahu dia harus menurut. Otoritas Konoha adalah kelemahannya; siapa lagi yang akan menanggung hidupnya? Sekali lagi, selama ini dia dibiayai oleh kantor Hokage.

Jadi Naruto mengabaikan kepalanya yang sakit akibat _hangover_ , dan menghadap petinggi desa yang dimaksud. 

* * *

             “Perang dingin sudah dimulai.”

Naruto bukan termasuk murid pintar selama masa-masa akademi dulu, tapi saat ini dia sudah berkembang. Politik, adalah kata yang paling dia benci; tapi anehnya sangat dia toleransi. Mungkin karena dia sudah termakan delusi Hokage?

            “Oh.”

            “Aku tak khawatir pada mata-mata, tapi ada baiknya berjaga-jaga. Mulai saat ini Taka dan Yamato akan jadi pengawasmu.”

            “ _Tuan_ Hokage, tak ada orang waras yang mau berurusan dengan Kyuubi.”

Shimura Danzo, sebagian tubuhnya lumpuh tapi sebagai seorang shinobi dia masih ditakuti, menatap Naruto dengan sebelah matanya yang masih sehat.

            “Tapi _para shinobi_ tertarik pada Kyuubi, terutama shinobi dari luar Konoha.”

Naruto tahu dia senantiasa diawasi oleh semua shinobi Konoha, tapi baru kali ini Hokage memerintah seorang shinobi untuk menjaganya secara _langsung._ Walau semua ini menyangkut dirinya sendiri, walau semua ini untuk dirinya juga, yang sebenarnya demi Negara Hi dan Konohagakure, Naruto sudah tak peduli pada apapun. setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi dia hanya mengucapkan kata andalannya, “...terserahlah....” 

* * *

' _terserahlah’...? Dulu dia lebih memilih ‘persetan_ _dengan itu, jangan atur aku_ _’!_ _Dulu...._

* * *

             “Hobimu ini. Harus segera dihentikan.”

Naruto menoleh, menatap tangan ‘Taka’ yang menggaet lengannya. Saat ini dia tidak mabuk, _belum_.... Dia menarik lengannya dengan paksa hingga genggaman tangan Taka terlepas, lalu menatap sekitar.

            “Misimu cuma menjagaku, bukan ceramah.”

            “Aku nggak sedang ceramah. Ini anjuran. Intensitas keamananmu bisa menurun kalau masih berkeliaran di jam-jam begini.”

            “ _Hmph!_ Sialan kau, pergi sana!”

Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi Taka dari balik topengnya, tapi dia (merasa) tahu laki-laki itu pasti sedang mengernyit jengkel. Dari semua jenis peringkat shinobi, di .paling benci dengan ANBU. Baru setelah itu Oinin, lalu Genin. 

* * *

             “Heeii....”

Naruto memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat kuat, dia tak tahu apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi. Untuk saat ini dia bisa mencium sake yang masuk dalam sistem tubuhnya, sake yang tercecer di bagian depan kausnya, muntahan, keringat, seluruh bau yang berasal dari tubuhnya, dari jalanan, dan dari tengkuk seseorang yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bau dari objek yang terakhir itu sangat kuat sampai-sampai Naruto nyaris sadar dari mabuknya, nyaris....

            “Heeiiiii... kau, bau!”

            “Kau lebih bau lagi, Uzumaki.”

Naruto cegukan beberapa kali, lalu dia menyadari kalau saat ini sedang berada di belakang punggung Taka. Dia memukul bahu Taka dengan kekuatan seorang pemabuk, berkata dengan suara tak jelas, “Turunkan aku _hik_... _teme_.”

Taka menghentikan langkahnya. Dalam keheningan yang menyusul kemudian mereka bisa mendengar bunyi palu pekerja bangunan yang bekerja larut malam. Perlu beberapa kerjapan mata bagi Naruto untuk menyadari bahwa dia sudah dijatuhkan ke tanah dan Taka berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

            “Benar juga. Tugasku hanya menjagamu. Kenapa harus repot? Kau bisa tidur di sini dan aku akan mengawasimu dari atas sana, atau kau bisa jalan sendiri sampai rumah dan tidur di atas kasurmu dan aku tetap akan mengawasimu. Pilihan yang manapun sama saja. Jadi buat apa aku harus _menggendong_ mu pulang?”

Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh ANBU itu, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk bisa fokus. Hal terakhir yang bisa dia ingat adalah pundak seseorang yang menopang lengannya serta sederet umpatan yang ditujukan pada Hokage, Yamato, dan sake. 

* * *

_Sake?! Kenapa sake?_

_Kau seharusnya menyalahkan shinobi gagal yang tak bisa lepas dari ketergantungan sake...._

_Kenapa sake?!_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
